Asylum of fiction
by lucyrue13
Summary: A girl named Kira is found wandering the outskirts of a tiny town in the middle of nowhere, she doesn't talk and hates to be touched. In the hopes that she can be 'cured', she's transferred to a Rehab facility, where the other patients aren't as crazy as they're made out to be. A SuperWhoLock story. Rated T for reasons!
1. found

_**Asylum of fiction**_

**This is a Super-Who-Lock, basically means there are characters from Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock.**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

Kira staggered through the trees, the cold didn't bother her, but she was so hungry it hurt. She couldn't remember what she was doing here, or why she was here. Where was she anyway? A small flicker of memory tugged at the edge of Kira's mind, but she instinctively pushed them away. Some instinct in her mind told her to run and hide before the Masters got her.

_I can't let them get me, I can't let them get me_, she thought over and over. Her thoughts blocked everything else so all she felt was hunger and fear.

Kira suddenly tripped over a small hill and stumbled onto a sidewalk, barely staying on her feet. The street was deserted, along with the sidewalks that lined it. There were a few shops here and there, but directly ahead was a grocery store.

Kira didn't know what that meant, and couldn't read to figure it out, but through the windows she could see food. Her stomach growled loudly, forcing her forward. Kira crossed the street without even looking and was through the stores doors before you could say a word.

The clerk at the checkout looked up as Kira walked in, but the girl didn't see him. Kira staggered to the nearest bin of fruit (a pile of apples) and grabbed one. If Kira hadn't found this store, she would have died of starvation, but as it was, she had, and now she would be saved.

As Kira bit into the apple, her scrawny legs gave out and she slid down to sit on her knees on the floor, ravenously devouring the apple in her hands. The store clerk scrambled to his feet and quickly called the police; this made Kira look up at him for the first time, swallowing her mouthful of apple.

Kira scrambled backward, dropping the half-eaten fruit, and getting to her feet.

_Please don't hurt me!_ She thought wildly. This person looked different from the others she had seen, but she had eaten without his permission, and that meant punishment. Didn't it?

The clerk walked out from behind the counter, hands raised, and made his way toward Kira.

"It's okay," he started to say, but in fear, Kira ran back, farther into the store.

Confused the clerk turned away and ran outside to the waiting police officers.

Kira sat near the back of the store, gulping down as much water as her little body could hold. Another empty water bottle rolled away as she kicked it. Kira had ran to the back of the store and attacked a tower of water bottles stacked in a pyramid.  
>Three officers walked quietly into the store, guns raised. One of them saw the girl as she got to her feet, planning to find more food, and called to her.<p>

"Hey, you!" the officer said loudly.

Kira flinched and slipped backward, she cried out and ran to the side, away from the approaching policeman. If they caught her they would hurt her for running away. Kira was almost to the fire exit at the other end of the store when another officer stepped forward into her path. Kira skidded to a halt and spun into an isle on her left, terror throwing her wildly forward.

The third officer stood at the end of the isle, but he didn't have his gun out. The officer raised his hands to stop the girl, but she did it for him. Kira slid to a stop again and backed slowly away from the man in front of her.

"It's okay, kid," the man said, "we're not going to hurt you."

The man took a step forward and Kira stiffened, closing her eyes tightly, tears dripping onto the floor. She had been caught, now she would get punished. Unknown to Kira, the other two officers had come up behind her. One of the officers behind Kira reached forward quickly and grabbed both her arms, pulling them behind her back.

In fear and surprise, Kira screamed. The officer let go in shock as Kira screamed, her voice full anguish and pain.

Kira stopped screaming in a gasp, and drew in a quick breath. For a minute nothing happened, then Kira's eyes rolled up into her head and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Snow White's apple

The woman in the suit watched Kira from behind the bars of her cell. She had been there when Kira had woken up a few hours earlier, but she hadn't done anything but watch. It was freaking the girl out, but she didn't move or do anything would let the woman know that.

Kira was huddled in the corner, on her bed, legs pressed against her chest. She was still hungry, but not as much as before, and the cold was completely gone. When Kira had first woken up, all she'd wanted to do was cry. Now she just sat, staring blankly at the floor, a dull ache in her chest.

The police captain walked up to the woman and two conversed for a moment before the captain took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. The sounds made Kira jump and shrink back, farther into the corner.

The woman walked in and the captain locked the door behind her. Kira peaked out over her arms and watched as the woman walked slowly over to her. The woman sat down next to Kira on the bed and took out a clipboard, something Kira had never seen before.

"My name is Naomi," the woman said, "I'm a psychiatrist."

Kira just shifted her position so that she could see Naomi better. She had soft brown hair tied up in a low bun, and dark green eyes.

After a moment Naomi spoke again, "do you have a name?" she asked. For a few seconds nothing happened, then Kira nodded ever so slightly, if she didn't answer, she was sure pain would follow.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Naomi asked, smiling.

Kira shook her head slightly.

"Can you write it for me?" Naomi said after a moment, holding out the clipboard to Kira, who shrunk back.

Naomi held the board out to the girl for a while, before Kira reached out a tentative hand and picked up the pencil. Naomi smiled and set the board down at the girl's feet.

Kira wrote her name in squiggly letters on the paper, then dropped the pencil and ducked her head. Naomi picked the board and pencil, looking from the girl to the name on the paper.

"Very nice to meet you, Kira," Naomi said, standing up, "I'll be back in just a moment."

Naomi's last words sent chills up Kira's spine and she tensed. Naomi walked up to the bars and the policeman let her out. Naomi spoke quietly to the officer, but Kira was used to soft voices, so she heard every word.

"I'm going to take her home with me," Naomi said, "the company I work for have a rehab facility in Colorado, I'm going to take her there, she'll be safe."

The officer shook his head, "I'm sorry, but she's a criminal, she has to be bailed out first."

"I'll do it, don't worry, but I need you to get every male officer out of the building, I'm going to try and get her into a car and she won't like that," Naomi said.

The policeman nodded, "alright, I've got a couple of female operatives, if you need any help."

"That would be great, thanks," Naomi replied, smiling.

Kira felt a wave of sad anger rush her for just a moment, but she had learned long ago, that if you spoke out you got hurt.

Naomi and the officer walked away, leaving Kira alone in silent fear. When Naomi finally did come back, Kira was on the verge of screaming in terrified anxiety, why hadn't they punished her yet?

Naomi unlocked the door and pushed it open, leaving it agar. Naomi held out a hand, in it was an apple.

"Come one, Kira, let's have lunch," Naomi said, a soft smile on her face.

Kira had never heard of fairytales, nor read any books at all, so she was unfamiliar with tale of Snow White. Perhaps, if she had heard the story she would have been more wary of Naomi, and possibly could have saved herself some pain.

Kira stepped carefully off the bed, taking a few steps forward, hunger driving her motions.

"It's all right, come on, Kira," Naomi said soothingly, as if she were talking to a frighten animal.

Kira reached out for the apple as Naomi took a step back, leading Kira through the police station and out the front doors. A car was parked in front of the doors and Naomi tossed the apple through the open car door and it landed on the seat. Kira stopped, glancing from Naomi to the car to the apple on the seat.

"Go on, it's okay," Naomi said kindly.

Kira hesitated for a moment, then hunger won out and Kira jumped forward, snatching up the apple and sliding into on of the seats. Naomi shut the car door quietly as to not catch Kira's attention, then walked around and got into the divers seat. The car had been custom made so that the backseat was completely cut off from the front by tinted glass.

Kira was already halfway through her apple, when she finally noticed they were moving and had been for almost half an hour. She finished off the apple, tossing the core to the floor, and crawled over to the window. In surprise Kira ducked down at the rushing scenery, but peaked up again after a minute, just in time to see the view from a mountain bridge.

The mountain fell away, and Kira could see more mountains and trees, and lake off in the distance. It was the most beautiful thing Kira had ever seen, and ever would. It took the girl's breath away, and when it was gone, she wanted to see it again.

With a sigh Kira lay back on the seats and closed her eyes, a part of her wished she'd never woken up again, but the other half was glad she did.

**There will be more characters in the next chapter, I promise :)**

**But thanks for reading, and a special thanks to all those who liked/followed and/or gave a review! You guys are the best! :)**


	3. the Demens facility

When Kira did open her eyes again, the sun was setting and the mountains were nowhere to be seen. Now they were in a valley, the grass was short, and a tree stuck up here and there. Kira had never been out of the house she grew up in, so a new place, no matter where it was, was something wonderful in it self.

Kira sat up and watched the sun sink closer to the horizon. There was flat grass in every direction, as far as the eye could see, but Kira didn't really care. Her interest was in the building that they were heading for. It looked more like a prison then anything else, but, as always, Kira couldn't tell the difference.

The long four-story building was made of concrete, with iron bars at every window, and a barbwire fence surrounding it. Inside the fence was at least a mile of thick trees that broke off to a courtyard around the main building.

The car slowed to a halt at the front gate and a guard walked the length of the car. Then they were waved in and the gate opened. They drove through and Kira watched them lock the gates behind them. The car stopped at the front doors and Naomi stepped out, opening Kira's door. Kira hesitated, then scrambled out, glancing around nervously.

The front doors opened with a creak, and a woman with long curly golden hair walked down the steps toward them. She was wearing pale brown guard uniform and had a stun gun in a holster at her hip.

"Kira," Naomi said softly, and Kira turned to face the golden haired woman.

"hello… Kira?" the woman said kindly, glancing at Naomi for approval, who nodded.

Kira looked the woman up and down suspiciously, and kept her distance. The lights on either sides of the door flicked on as the sun dipped below the horizon and Kira jumped.

The golden woman laughed, "it's just the night lights, don't worry."

Naomi smiled, "Kira, this is River Song, she's a guard here, she'll protect you."

Kira frowned, 'protect' wasn't a word Kira heard very often.

"Come on, let's get you settled in and then we can all have a good nights rest," Naomi said, gesturing for Kira to follow River, who turned and walked up the steps and into the big building. Kira followed hesitantly, peaking through the door before walking in.

A dark wide hallway stretched in front of Kira, but River walked forward calmly and flicked a switch at the end of the hall. The hallway was bathed in a soft light and Kira wasn't scared anymore. The wallpaper was a swirl of green and a yellow/brown color, making it seem as if they were in a forest. Kira walked forward slowly and River held out her hand kindly. Kira shrunk back only slightly and shook her head.

River smiled, "alright," she said, "come on, let's go see your room."

Kira nodded, a small smile lighting up her face.

River led Kira up a flight of stairs and down another similar hallway, except this one was blue, with river-like wallpaper, and to a door on the left at the end.

"Here we are," River said, pushing the door open.

Kira stared at the room beyond in wonder, the last of the sunlight shone through the window on the right and onto a white bed on the left. A chest of drawers stood next to the door also on the left and a door in the far corner offered a closet. There wasn't any wallpaper in this room, instead the walls were painted a soft rose color.

"Do you like it?" River asked, as Kira walked inside slowly.

Kira nodded and walked over to the window, watching the sun vanish for the night.

River smiled, "welcome to the Demens facility, Kira."


	4. the depths of the Pond

**Sorry this one took so long, I'm lazy :P**

* * *

><p>For some time, Kira simply stood and watched out the window. River had long since gone, and she had closed the door behind her, which startled Kira, but when she tried the door, found that it was unlocked and opened easily.<p>

Kira watched River disappear down the stairs, and slipped back into her room, closing the door. Kira waited several minutes to make sure River was really gone, in which time she explored her room a bit further. She found that the chest of drawers had full sets of clothes in it, but the closet was totally empty.

Kira peaked out the door again, and, seeing no one, stepped out cautiously. There was a door across from Kira that she hadn't noticed before, because it was painted blue and blended into the wall as if it wasn't even there.

Silently, Kira crept forward, trying the door and finding it unlocked, she quickly turned the knob and pushed it open, jumping back just in case. The blue door creaked open, but nothing happened. Kira slipped through the door and glanced around the room, it was like walking into a pond, everything was blue, even the bed sheets. Toys were spread out on the floor, little dolls and blue building blocks, along with an assortment of other strange objects.

Sitting on the windowsill, fast asleep, long orange/red hair pulled over to one shoulder, a girl clutched a little blue box to her chest. She looked older, mid twenties maybe, with a lot of make-up, and painted nails.

Kira froze, watching the girl with sheltered interest. She was pretty, but there was something strange about her, like she didn't belong here, alone.

Kira stiffened as the girl shifted in her sleep and turned her head toward the window, opening her eyes a little. Kira relaxed a little when she saw something glisten on the girl's cheeks, tears. They made Kira feel bad, like she had walked in on a funeral.

But the girl blinked them away and looked over at Kira, surprise lighting up on her face.

"Oh, hello," she said with an accent Kira couldn't place, "are you lost?"

Kira, worry tweaked with fear in her chest, shook her head and backed away slightly. The girl stood up, holding her box in one arm, like a baby.

Fear spiked in Kira and she bolted from the room, racing down the hallway outside and pushing the door to the stairs open. She wanted to go up, but her feet took her down. Heart pounding, breath coming in ragged gasps, Kira stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. Tears bubbled up in her eyes and she buried her face in her hands, why was she so scared all the time? Why couldn't she remember anything about her life? It was all just fear and pain.

When Kira finally calmed down, she stood up, planning to go and apologize to the girl up stairs, but something caught her eye. A black door with a sign on it, red letters blazing.

If Kira had been able to read she would have know that it said, "restricted area," maybe it was a good thing she couldn't read, because out of curiosity, she pushed open the door. It was unlocked, but that didn't seem suspicious to Kira.

A dark hallway stretched beyond, gaping at Kira. Kira shivered, but she stepped forward bravely nonetheless. Kira wasn't afraid of the dark, in fact she found it relaxing, if she couldn't see anything, then no one else could either.

Kira stumbled forward blindly, reaching out with her hands, and feeling her way along the wall, when it suddenly vanished, leaving her floating in the void. The door, she realized, had closed somehow, and as her eyes tried to adjust, Kira found she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

Kira was starting to get scared now, but reassured herself that, at least there weren't any other people around.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said coldly.

Kira's heart froze in chest, and the lights blinded her as they snapped on.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry this one took so long to publish, I'll try and do better with the next one :)<strong>


End file.
